legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Escapade Through Time S5 P12/Transcript
(The heroes are seen still fighting against Mister Negative) Mister Negative: FOOLS!!! You cannot win! Alex: You sure?! Mister Negative: Hmph! (Mister Negative fires a beam but Alex blocks the beam) Alex: Me and my friends beat you before. And we have gotten stronger over the years. Mister Negative: Maybe, but that was a long time ago! Alex: Doesn't mean we forgot how to beat you. Mister Negative: We'll see about that! Alex: Hmph! (Mister Negative charges another attack) Mister Negative: EAT THIS!!! (Mister Negative fires, but Jessica blocks it with a barrier) Jessica: I don't think so! Alex: Jess! Jessica: I gotcha Alex! Alex: Thanks sweetie! Jessica: *Smile* Mister Negative: *Growls* (Jack's group then teleports in) Mister Negative: ! Jack: Guys! Miles: We're here to help! Alex: Guys! You made it! Jack: *smile* Mister Negative: *Growls* (Mister Negative begins to glow and grow unstable) Mister Negative: ENOUGH!!! (Mister Negative summons a giant masked demon which he floats by) Heroes: !!! Mister Negative: Let's see you kids fight THIS!!! (The masked demon slams on the ground sending out a shock wave) Jack: JEEZ! Does this bring back memories! Alex: Tell me about it! Giorno: Crap. Ruby: How the hell do we beat this!? Alex: We need to take Martin down! Jessica: How!? Alex: Just try to bring him down! Blake B: Right! Mister Negative: COME AND TRY IT YOU FOOLS!!!! (The demon then creates several Shadow Figures to defend itself) Alex: ATTACK!!! (The heroes charge toward the demon and engage the Shadows) Narancia: Light 'em up Aerosmith! (Aerosmith goes and fires at Mister Negative, doing nothing) Narancia: ! (Narancia is blown away by Negative) Bruno: Narancia! Mister Negative: Fool! (Negative is then hit with a psy beam) Mister Negative: NN!! Alex: Gotcha! Mister Negative: *Growls* (The demon then swings its arm toward Alex) Jessica: Alex look out! (Alex is struck and knocked away by the demon) Alex: GAH!!! Jessica: NO!!! Izuku: Crap, this isn't good! Jack: What do we do!? (Izuku thinks back to their fight with Negative from years back. He remembers how a single blow from All Might was enough to cripple him and destroy the demon) Izuku: *Gasp* That's it! Ruby: Huh!? Izuku: Guys! I need help reaching Martin! If I use One For All and punch him, the force should be enough to knock him down and destroy his demon! Jessica: Oh good idea! Miles: Yeah! Izuku: *Nods* (Izuku takes out a Shadow) Alex: *Stands back up* You heard him, let's go! Mister Negative: RAAAAAH!!!! (The demon goes to slam the ground) Heroes; NOW!! (Izuku uses One For All to jump into the air) Mister Negative: !! Alex: Alright! (Alex uses his power to lift Izuku higher) Mister Negative: Nn! Dammit, defend me already! Izuku: One For All, ONE HUNDRED PERCENT!!! Kyle: Get him Deku! Ruby: Go for it! Giorno: Get in there! Izuku: DETROOOOIT!!!! Mister Negative: !!!! (Izuku punches Negative in the face) Izuku: SMAAAAAAASH!!!!!! (Mister Negative goes flying and slams into the ground. The demon and the Shadows roar in pain before they evaporate) Izuku:...... (Izuku lands on the ground as Mister Negative gets back up) Mister Negative: *Pained growl* Alex: It's over Martin. Jack: You lost. Mister Negative: Have I now? Alex: Yes. Miles: The demon is dead. You have no power left to attack. Mister Negative:.......... Heroes:.......... Mister Negative: There's....still Carnage to deal with. Alex: Carnage? Mister Negative: Yes. He went out to another timeline to fight. He's waiting for you to get his message. Alex:...... Mister Negative: I'd be happy to help out. If you'd just let me li- Giorno: No. Mister Negative: ? Giorno: You really think you deserve to live after all the pain you've caused? Mister Negative:..... Alex: Giorno? Giorno: You're evil. Plain and simple. Redemption is not something you would go by. (Giorno walks up to Negative) Giorno: And it is why you will fall. Mister Negative:......... Giorno:......... Mister Negative:........Heh. (Negative then stabs Giorno in the gut with a knife) Giorno: !! Mister Negative: HAH!! Alex: GIORNO!! Bruno: !!! Mister Negative: Got you now boy! Big mistake trying to convince me up close wasn't it!? NOW!!! DIE!!! Giorno:..... (Gold Experience grabs Negative's arm and breaks it as he lets go of the knife) Mister Negative: GAAAH!!!! Giorno: True. I wanted to come close so I could get you in range. The range I needed to ensure Gold Experience could reach you with his attack. (Gold Experience replaces the flesh lost from Giorno's wound) Giorno: That way I could finish you off for good! Didn't matter if you killed me anyway, the heroes would still finish you off. Mister Negative: B-But... you said... t-that if I surrendered, you wouldn't harm me...! Giorno: Oh come on. Did you really think you'd get that lucky? You piece of shit. Mister Negative: !!! WHY YOU LITTLE- Giorno: ! (Gold Experience begins to deliver a beatdown on Mister Negative) Gold Experience: MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!!!!! (And he keeps going) Gold Experience: MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!!!!! (And going...) Gold Experience: MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!!!! (Giorno glares as the beatdown continues) Gold Experience: MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!!!! (Gold Experience then directs all his punches into Negative's chest) Gold Experience: WRYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! (He continues punching) Gold Experience: MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!!!! Mister Negative: Make...it...stooooooop....!!! Gold Experience: MUUDA!!!! (Gold Experience punches Mister Negative off the landmass, knocking him into the unstable void to die. Gold Experience returns to Giorno as Mister Negative is absorbed and disintegrated in the void) Giorno:.....*Sigh* Alex: Whoa. Izuku: That. Was awesome! Jack: At least he's dealt with now. Giorno: Sorry if it seemed rash. Just felt necessary is all. Alex: It's okay. It's over now finally. Miles: Yeah. Qrow:..... Pyrrha: Hey wait. Alex: Hm? Pyrrha: Where's Galen? Qrow:..... Jack: Qrow? Qrow:....He's dead. Heroes: !!! Miles: HUH!? Qrow: Starkiller killed him. I...couldn't save him in time. Alex:......... Miles:......... Jack: Well, what happened to Starkiller? Qrow: Cut his hand off. He should back off for a while. Jack: Good. Alex: Well, let's get back home guys. Jessica: Right. (The heroes all warp out of the world) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts